


depths of the well

by reynesofcastamere



Series: Chaos Beta [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, D/S switch at the end, Daddy Kink, F/M, Facials, Humiliation, Praise Kink, mentioned flogging, mentioned somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynesofcastamere/pseuds/reynesofcastamere
Summary: Little thrills and dirty spills.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Chaos Beta [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	depths of the well

**Author's Note:**

> The ever-prolific Saricess requested a fic that involved Ahsoka masturbating in front of Maul along with a bit of daddy/good girl kink. As usual, I wound up...adding a few things. *buries face in hands* Set in no particular timeline or setting(AU or otherwise), just assume that they're both still aliens and Ahsoka is a consenting adult. Also that the presence or lack of fluids does not necessarily mean that Maul's equipment isn't synthetic. Picture what you like and mind the tags before jumping into the Sin Bin. Cheers!

Ahsoka starts off slow. Letting her fingers trail down her body, rubbing and pinching her nipples to hardness, a litany of soft moans and sighs falling from her lips. It's only a _little_ bit for show, since she doesn't need much to get worked up. Not with him. Maul's erection prods her inner thigh, broad hands securing her hips in place, but no more than that. He's still fully clothed, which means she'll likely be spending a good part of the night **earning** the right to strip them off. By contrast he only needs to ask -and sometimes _demand_ \- to get her naked and vulnerable.   
  
She sucks in a breath and draws her lower lip between her teeth when her fingertips first graze her clit, feeling the intensity of his gaze increase with each tentative caress. There's something...She can't **quite** meet his eyes while she does this, only dare the occasional glance from beneath her lashes. It thrills her, and entices him in turn. His mouth is a hot brand against her throat, hands sweeping around to cup her backside. Using his hardness as a point of friction -to grind against and part her folds- is only natural.  
  
Maul rumbles, the quiet thunder of a storm on the horizon. For all that they are pressed close enough to be one person, it is not nearly _enough_. She wants to taste him, feel his bared, whipcord body against her own. Except. Right now is about deriving pleasure from her **own** touch, letting him watch her build towards that point and fall into bliss afterwards. So Ahsoka reluctantly pulls back, balancing on his knees rather than his lap and bracing her feet on the bed. She looks at him for a full, dizzying moment, fingers dipping lower to spread herself open. "All of this is yours." She breathes, panting softly before averting her gaze once more. "I'm so....mmm...So wet right now. And so _empty_." One digit presses in carefully, as if she **hasn't** done this before a hundred times. Her breath hitches convincingly once she gets to the knuckle, disbelief at taking something so _deep_ mingled with her mounting desire. His grasp on her tightens, and she knows from the tension in his frame just how **hard** he is fighting the urge to push her down and _**take**_ what is his.  
  
Her free hand drags back upwards to fondle a breast, while her questing finger 'discovers' a spot inside herself that has her moaning in shame-edged lust. Many of the things they've done together would have left her flushed from head to heel just _thinking_ about them months ago. Now, she is starting to get the sense that almost nothing is taboo. That the only limit may be how far **she** is willing to go, either to bend to his desires or fulfill her own. And there are more than a few fantasies that have been...stubbornly trying to get out. If Maul can _sense_ that...  
  
He grasps her chin, forcing her to meet his probing look. "Is there something you wish to ask me? Or perhaps...you are trying to **hide**." Two of his fingers stealthily join the one she has buried within her cunt. Ahsoka moans, spreading herself further open so that his digits can freely piston in and out of her. "So long as you are **_mine_** , you have no secrets." A third finger joins, and he's twisting them now on each plunge. "Must I remind you, or are you going to _behave_?" He purrs, low and tinged with malice. She shudders then, core contracting as she wavers between fear and desire. The last time he'd needed to **correct** her behaviour, her ass had been left raw by the flogger and the fucking that had followed.  
  


Ahsoka hesitates and the pad of his thumb presses into her clit in _just_ the wrong way. The discomfort from the pressure **burns** , her cunt trying to force him out. It makes no difference, since he only _drives_ the appendages into her more harshly. She fights down a quavering whine, clutching the sheets beneath her rather than his shoulders. Having these fantasies does not **lessen** her, but the thought of admitting them... Sadly, silence is no longer an option. He has the scent of his prey now, -figuratively speaking- and he will not stop until it has been run to the ground and _slaughtered_. "I...I want you to mark me. With your cum."  
  
"Were you not sufficiently satisfied this morning?" Ahsoka had been woken up by her own climax and the hot rush of Maul's seed spilling into her core. Of course, it hadn't taken long before they were engaging in a **very** enthusiastic round two that had left her sore, panting, and _full_.  
  
"Not...inside. Here." Her fingertip traverses the distance between the valley of her breasts and her lower lip, and she watches his pupils dilate as he comprehends her request. "And I've thought about sucking you off...during a meeting."  
  
"Do you desire the thrill of possibly being **caught** , or an audience?"  
  
"Haven't decided. Which would you want... _Daddy_?"  
  
"That depends entirely on you. If you forget your place, discipline will be in order. Though if you're a **good girl**...I will keep you hidden from my subordinates while you wrap those perfect lips around my cock." Kriff, she can't-he's tormenting her with that voice-his touch-the thought of sucking him off in a semi-public space with no one the wiser...Ahsoka _shatters_ , wailing and thrashing. Still, Maul demands more. The aftershocks, the second wave that he triggers by crooking his fingers at the best possible angle feel **ripped** from the very fabric of her being.   
  
Only when she is a bit more coherent and in control of her limbs does he direct her to kneel at the foot of the bed, the floor cold and slightly rough against the skin of her knees. "Keep your hands behind your back." He orders, deep and guttural as he stands and -after some quick adjustment- begins to feed her his cock, inch by inch. Her fingertips dig into her wrists when he hits the back of her throat and _growls_. She hums around him, showing appreciation for what he's giving her, and for what she hopes will be coming **very** soon.  
  
Maul has a firm grip on her montrals, using them to guide her head while he fucks her face. He has complete control over the rhythm, how hard and deep within her throat she has to take his shaft. Sometimes he deliberately makes her choke on it, cutting off her air supply for torturously long moments. Ahsoka splutters and coughs when he pulls out, slick with saliva and pre-cum. "What do you say, pet?" He asks softly, wrapping a hand around his shaft and stroking. He's _close_ , and she is still not allowed to **touch**.  
  
" _Please_ give me your cum, Daddy."  
  
"And where does my good girl want it, hm? On her lips? Or does she think her lovely tits deserve a bit of **decoration**?"  
  
"Both, please...I want to be _covered_ in it."  
  
"Such a **greedy** little thing." Maul murmurs, approving of her wantonness. "Keep your mouth open." His expression is fierce even in this moment, teeth bared as if ready to sink into a hunk of tender, bloody flesh. Release comes in violent spurts, pooling on her tongue, dripping down her collarbone and over the swell of her chest. Utterly filthy, and still her core is drenched and _aching_ to be filled. " ** _Swallow_**." Ahsoka obeys, the sharp tang of his spend sliding down her throat. "Did you enjoy yourself?"  
  
Within the next few seconds, she pounces, pinning him under her and against the sheets. " _Always_. But it's **my** turn now, and you'll need to clean up your _mess_ before I give you a **treat**. Do you think you can manage that?"  
  
"Yes, _**Mistress**_."  
  
" _Good boy_."


End file.
